Meant to Be
by Toxic-Vengeance-Killjoy
Summary: Russia takes in a stranger and saves them from death. Does Russia feel a way about this stranger that he shouldn't? Will they accept each other's past? Failure Summary. ReaderXRussia. Ex- CanadaXRussia. Possible Character death. There will eventually be some self harm and violence and rape. Review! M in later chapters because of the violence.
1. Strangers

****A/N: Hi there! It's Jenna! This is my second fanfiction, and the last one isn't getting finished because, well, it sucked. I would have posted it last night, but I got a new cat recently, and it keeps me up. All night. But, well, it's rated T because of mild language and my personal paranoyia. Enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Au Revoir!  
**_

Your POV:

You woke up clutching a bed sheet and a comforter over your shoulder. You were laying on your left side, and your face was buried in a pillow. You began to realize you weren't in your room. When you were more awake, you realized you weren't in your room. Your face was buried in a person, and you were clutching a tank-top. You jumped back and screamed realizing it was someone you didn't know.

"Belarus!" He yelled fearfully. He was half asleep. He then realized you were the only one in the room, and you were looking at him, frightened. He sat up and you stumbled backwards, falling off of the bed. "I will not hurt you." He said calmly.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" You sat up on the floor. _Oh my god! _Your stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. You lifted up your shirt, and you saw a large slash; it was the length of your stomach. Above it, there were two stab wounds. "D-Did you do this to me?" you screamed. Your eyes got wider and you jumped back to a corner.

"I did not", he said calmly. "I am Ivan Braginski. Others know me as Russia. You were hurt last night, and it snowed a lot. You almost died. Lay down, I'll explain more after you eat."

You were reluctant to go back in bed, but you did anyway. He left the room and went to prepare food. Minutes later he came back with a tray of food. "I was not sure what you like." He said, placing it on your lap. He turned around and sat on a cushioned chair next to the bed.

"I'm eating. Please tell me." You were curious to hear. For all you know, this guy could be a sadistic murderer or psychopath, yet you wanted to know what he had to say.

"Last night, I was walking. I heard screaming. I followed the noise to where you were. It was in an alley. You were being attacked by a man. He stabbed you twice and sliced you with a blade. It was snowing, so I took you home so you would not die." He got up and opened the window, revealing a blanket of snow covering the ground.

"Did you see the man? What happened to him?" You asked curiously.

"The ублюдок will never hurt anyone ever again", he said without emotion. _Is this guy a serial killer or something? He probably killed him! What if he kills me? _"Hello? What is your name?"

"(first name) (last name)". _Why didn't I just tell him a fake name? And if what he says is true, he leaves only one question. _"Why were you in the bed with me? Do you snuggle with all strangers?"

He chuckled softly. "You told me to."

_I __what? _"I did? How so?" You were beginning to feel awkward with the whole situation.

"Like I said, it was cold. You were somewhat conscious and told me you were cold. I gave you the only blanket already, so I was going to give you my coat. You said, 'No, you'll get cold. Lay here with me so you stay warm too', so I did what you told me to. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

You decided to believe him, because you didn't feel violated in any way. "That is all you want to know, da?"

"Yes. Thank you." He sighed as he looked at the tray, which was still full of food.

"Did you not like what I brought you?" he asked. You nodded and picked up your spoon, and scooped up what looked like porridge and swallowed it.

"This is really good, Mr. Russia. Thank you." You said, really meaning it. "What is it?"

"Kasha." He answered, happy you liked his recipe. "Would you like anything else?"

"No, but thanks anyway."

"One more thing. My sisters may come here."

"So, what's wrong with that?" you asked. Realizing it sounded kind of rude, you added, "if you don't mind me asking".

"My sisters are...odd." He said, sighing. "But, you do not need to worry. You are tired, da?"

"A bit."

"Good.", he said, "Sleep will help you get better." He gave a slight smile and said, "Good night, (First Name)". He headed for the door.

"Mr. Russia?"

He turned around and faced you. "Da?"

"How long can I stay?" You hoped he wouldn't find this question creepy or overstay your welcome.

He gave a small laugh and replied, "As long as you want." He turned off the light and closed the door behind him as he left the room.


	2. Natalya

****A/N: Hey everyone! I'm stayed up all night working on some pictures of Russia, because I am that much of a fangirl. I actually named my cat Ivan. Okay, off topic. But I hope you enjoy!**

**I also forgot a Disclaimer in the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.****

You laid in the bed and fell asleep until you heard yelling outside. "Big Brother! Let me in! Ivan!" Russia's sister was screaming and pounding on the front door. "I will remove the door if you do not open it." _Did she just say remove the door?_ You heard a small sigh and someone walking by, which was most likely Ivan going to get the door.

"Belarus", He said. "We must talk."

"About becoming one?" She asked happily. _That's his sister!_

"I will not become one with you. Ever." He sighed.

"Then, what is it, Big Brother?"

"I came across a stranger, and she was injured. She's here now." There was a long silence.

"...So. Where is she?" She asked.

"Sleeping. She is hurt."

"Where is she sleeping, Ivan?" There was another silence. "I'll find her myself." You were beyond scared. As quick as possible, you laid down, covered yourself with the wool blanket, and pretended to sleep.

You heard footsteps walking up and down the halls opening doors. She was across the hall. You closed your eyes and waited for the door to open. Eventually, the door swung open. She walked over to you and pulled the chair over to you. You heard Russia walk in, too. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Belarus staring at you. You managed to get out the words, "U-Um...hello", and that was all.

"Hello. Ivan, you are not needed here. Go." Ivan looked at you, but turned around and went elsewhere. "Why are you here?"

You were startled, but said something along the lines of, "I was stabbed". You were more focused on what she was doing than what you were saying.

"So, you like Big Brother?" She narrowed her eyes at you.

You said, "I-I just met him, but he seems n-nice. He saved my life."

"If you try to ruin my chances of becoming one with Ivan" , she said quietly, as she reached in the bag she carried and pulled out a small dagger, my blade will find it's way into your heart." You felt terrified. She smiled and put it away. "As soon as you recover, I want you gone."

"Natalya?" Ivan called. "It is late and I have things to do."

"I'm sure you do, Big Brother. I was just leaving." She stood up and looked down at me. She whispered, "Матухна Расія належыць мне, шлюха. Памятаеце пра гэта.". She skipped out of the room. "Goodbye, Ivan!"

As soon as the door slammed shut and she was gone, Ivan came over to the room. "Are you hurt?" He asked, making sure she didn't injure you further.

"No, I am fine. Do you have a restroom?" you asked politely.

"You need to bathe...da?" As awkward as it would feel showering in someone's house, you really needed to bathe. Russia sat on the bed and took your hand. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Maybe. I need help up." You said, hoping he didn't think you were pushy.

"Da. I see." He stood up and grabbed your waist gently, avoiding the wounds. He had you standing, but his hands remained on your waist and you looked at each other for a long time.

"Your eyes are beautiful." You said, mesmerized by his sparking mauve eyes and his blushed cheeks. You giggled and said, "Mr. Russia, your blushing."

He was still blushing when he said, "Call me Ivan". He blushed even more when he glanced down and saw he was still holding your waist. "Sorry." His face was a bright red.

"The bathroom?" You reminded him, smiling.

"Oh, da. This way." He was still a bright crimson. You had a bit of trouble walking, so he put his arm around you and guided you through the house, all the way to the bathroom.

****A/N: I love writing the sweet fluffy stuff! I also like writing dark stuff, too, so don't be surprised if this has dark moments. Well, I have to go... It's already 4 A.M. And I have to get ready for the day. (I don't get a lot of sleep) Well, I hope you enjoyed! Review!****

****Translation(s):

Belarusian: Матухна Расія належыць мне, шлюха. Памятаеце пра гэта.

English: Mother Russia is mine, bitch. Keep this in mind.


	3. A Memory

** **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it. It's amazing how a few alerts and favorites can make my day. Well, I hope you like the chapter. I'll stop wasting your time with my ramblings and let you get to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!****

He walked over you over to the bathroom and walked away. You stumbled in and closed the D]door, followed by locking it. You turned on the bathtub water. You shed off all of your clothes, leaving only bandages on your stomach. You frowned as you looked at your own legs, which were not bandaged. There were more stabs and slash wounds on your thighs. _No wonder I couldn't walk._ You took off the bandages on your stomach and threw them away.

You glanced around the bathroom, which was well kept and nice sized. When you looked at the sink, you realized there was no faucet. _Hmm, that's...odd._

When the bathtub was filled, you slowly climbed in. It stung your wounds, but the stinging went away and the hot water became soothing. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

_ You were running through a playground. "No! Please! Get away!" Someone was chasing you. They were stronger and faster than you. They caught up to you and threw you on the ground. They pinned you down, and they started to laugh. "Someone help me! Dear god!" They covered your mouth with their hand. It began to snow._

_ "That's enough out of you", a man said in a low voice. "I told you, 'I don't lose, not ever'. Why do you continue to run, hmm? I only want to play." He said chuckling. "Now, tell me. Would a wound hurt more if it was a slash or a stab? If I remove my hand and you scream, you won't talk again." He lifted his hand. "Now, answer the question."_

_ "Fuck you." The first stabs came on your stomach. Than two slashes were delivered right after that. You screamed and hadn't realized it, and he threw you on the ground next to him._

_ "You screamed." He said, smiling. He took the blade he was holding and stabbed your thighs. "I already told you before, you can't escape your past." He had the blade inches from your neck. "Goodbye, (First Name)."_

_ "You feel superior hitting girls, da?" He frowned as he looked at you. "I am Russia."_

_ Russia was large. He wasn't fat, though, only tall. _

_ "This is none of your damned business, Russia." The man spat. "Leave before you meet the same fate._

_ Russia just smiled and pulled out a large pipe. "So, you intend to kill her?" He took a step towards the man, who still had the blade over your neck. "Drop the blade. You are smart man, da? You know what will happen if you don't." The man was utterly terrified. _

_ He shuffled back and dropped the knife. "Good, Good." Russia chuckled and looked at you. "I'll be with you in a minute." Russia kicked the blade away, and walked over to the man on the floor. "In the meantime, close your eyes, подсолнечник."_

_ "Okay." You said. You heard a grunt and then silence. "Russia?"_

_ "Everything is just fine. You need help walking, da? I will carry you. You can open your eyes now, too." He smiled, slipping the pipe into his coat, and bending down to look at you. He dropped his smile. "You are bleeding", he said like it was the most casual thing in the world._

_ "No kidding", you said. "Thank you. You really saved my life."_

_ He smiled once again, looking into your (e/c) eyes, stroking your (h/c), (h/l) hair. "It was no problem", he said. He picked you up and put you on his back. "Comfortable, da?", he asked. _

_ "As comfortable as I can be right now", you said. The snow had piled on the ground. You looked ahead and saw a car full of familiar people speeding away at the site of you. At the last moment, a shot was fired. It was coming toward you in slow-motion, about to pierce your chest._

You woke up, screaming. "(First Name)! Are you okay?" Ivan yelled with worry in his voice.

"I'm okay, I fell asleep and had a nightmare", you called back. _T-Those people are...from my past?_

"I will get you clothes to wear and we will talk when you get out...da?", he said, still worrying.

"Alright." You hurried and finished so you could talk to Ivan, although you had no idea why you wanted to see him so bad. _I really want to see Ivan. _You didn't even want to consider having feelings for him. You got out, found a towel, dried your hair, and then covered yourself up.

You opened the door. It smelled a little bit like a floral shop. "Ivan?", you called. "I have no idea where to go." Ivan came out of a door, holding a sunflower. "Ivan, that sunflower is so pretty! They're my favorite!", you said smiling.

"Good", he said, smiling, as he handed you the sunflower. He began to lead you to your room.

"This isn't the same way we came from, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. You have a better room." He said, gesturing to a pale blue door.

With one hand on the towel, you used your free hand to open the door. "Ivan, it's magnificent!" you said happily. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a large dresser, and a personal bathroom. All around the room there were freshly picked sunflowers in jars all around the room. "It's so beautiful!" You were so happy, that although you were in a towel and were still hurt, you jumped up and gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek.

Russia blushed a deep crimson. "I thought you should have something almost as beautiful as you in the room", he said, pointing to the sunflowers around the room. "Your clothes are in the drawers. There isn't much, but that's all from when my sister, Ukraine, left. I'll leave you to get dressed."

He left the room, and you picked out a blue pair of sweatpants, a white tee-shirt, pink underwear, and a matching pink bra. You sat on the bed, wishing Russia was in there still. "Ivan? I'm dressed. Will you come talk to me?", you called out, hoping he heard. Before long, you could hear russia walking over.

"I may sit, da?", he asked

I smiled and said, "Of course you can." When he sat down, you scooted next to him. "Ivan?"

"Da?" He said looking at her.

"I thought you were going to say something. You were kind of staring at me.", you said, smiling.

He smiled, as well, and said, "The way your (e/c) sparkle like the stars made me think of something."

"I'm listening", you said, still smiling and looking into his mauve eyes.

Right at that moment, Russia looked at you and asked, "Later tonight, would you go somewhere with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

And at that moment, it all seemed perfect.

** **A/N: Yay! More fluffy stuff and love! I'm sorry if Russia is a bit...out of charater sometimes. I just think of something and I'm like, "That would be AWESOME!" So, my apologies if that irks you. And everything is perfect. And we both know what happens when things are perfect! Also, what is your dark, spooky past? DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Well, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Bye!****


	4. A Fight and A Date

****A/N: Hey readers! Russia is OOC in this. Don't beat me. And please, please, please review. I will love you forever. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. (I also don't know why I'm supposed to put these damned things in every chapter!)****

You were getting ready for your date with Ivan. You wanted to believe it was a friendly thing, because you were still freaked out about what Belarus said.

Canada was over watching tv with Ivan. You still didn't know your way around the house that well, but you knew where your room, Ivan's office, the kitchen, and the bathroom was, so you weren't concerned. It was almost 6:00, so you figured you would have enough time to get ready. You decided to get ready.

You walked in the bathroom and began to look around for what you could use. You found a hairbrush and a hair pin. You walked out and was about to ask Ivan for a toothbrush and some toothpaste when I heard Ivan's friend, Canada, say around the corner, "So, do you like this girl or something?" He said the word "like" as if it was a swear word.

Ivan said, "Why are you worried, Mattie? You said you would be okay with me having a partner if we stayed friends after-" Ivan was cut off by Matthew.

"After what, Ivan?" He said in a low voice. "You even said it was nothing." You had a hard time hearing what he said because he was so quiet.

"Calm down, Mattie. I said that at the time, because I realized what I was to you."

"So, you broke my heart like it was nothing because you were my everything?" Canada said, almost yelling. You felt horrible for the little Canadian.

Ivan was silent for a long time. He finally said, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It's not hard to figure out", he spat. "Maybe, if you open your eyes, you'll realize that I still feel the same way." He stood up.

"Mattie", he said, grabbing the edge of his coat. "I-"

"Listen to me, Ivan! I put up with you because I loved you, but now I'm breaking the habit! I am done! Don't call me; nor expect me to answer the door. J-Just leave me alone and-" The little Canadian broke off.

Ivan seemed broken. "And what?", he said, trying to act calm.

"And go talk to that new girl of yours, because I obviously don't matter to you. You made your choice; I can see it! It's to bad that [1]putain will never love you as much as I did!", he yelled as he ran out of the house, sobbing hysterically.

You went back to your room, sat on the bed, and gazed out the window for ten minutes. You decided to get up and check on Russia. You walked out and saw Russia, standing in the same spot he was when Canada left, except a tear was strolling down one of his cheeks.

"Ivan?", you called. He turned his head and looked at you.

"Yes, (Name). What do you need.?"You walked forward and hugged him. When you let go, you gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?", he asked.

You said, "You're crying." You reached a hand up and wiped away the tears. Instead of talking, he wrapped his arms around you and held you. "Ivan?"

He let go and said, "Let's get ready for our date", he said smiling.

"Ivan...Are you sure? You were just crying a minute ago", you said concerned. You didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Da. I am positive." Ivan walked into his bedroom and left you to get ready.

~20 minutes passed.~

"Are you ready, [2]моя подсолнечника?" Ivan called.

"Yeah, hold on", you called back. You stepped out, looking beautiful. Your (h/l), (h/c) was down normally, but your makeup looked stunning. You found it in the drawer, along with an unused toothbrush and some toothpaste. You also tossed on a pair of jeans and a button-down flannel shirt, because it looked nice, and didn't hurt your injuries. You also found fresh bandages to cover your wounds with. You had on a pair of white socks and your own converse tennis shoes.

"Lovely." Russia said smiling. He was dressed in his usual outfit. A tanktop, some jeans and his scarf.

"Thanks. Where are we going?", you asked, excited for your date with Russia.

"You will know when we get there, da?", he said smiling. He tossed on his coat and put your own freshly washed and dried coat on you, and then you both walked out the door.

~10 Minutes Later~

"We're here", he said smiling. They pulled up to a movie theater.

You said, "Cool, I love the movies! What are we seeing?"

He smiled and said, "What do you want to watch?"

"How do you feel about scary movies?" you asked.

"I get to use it as an excuse to put my arm around you, da?"

"Yes, you can." You said smiling. He took your hand and led you inside. You bought tickets to a scary movie called _the Voices are Calling_ and walked into theater eight. You still had ten minutes so you sat and talked about little stuff. _It's funny how I thought this was a 'friendly date'_, you thought to yourself. The movie then started and you both began to watch it.

The movie was kind of gruesome. You had to look away at some parts, but Russia just stared at the screen blankly. In the middle of the movie, he leaned over and said, "Are you scared?" You admitted you were a little bit scared by the movie. He whispered, "Then, I will protect you, da?" He said, putting his arm around you. You watched the rest of the movie, and when it ended, he left with his hand knotted with yours.

He helped you in the car, being careful of your injuries, because although they were feeling a bit better, much pain was still there. He got in the driver's seat and ignited the engine. "Are you ready for part two of our date?", Russia asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Part two? I can't wait!", you said happily, although your injuries were hurting badly. You didn't want to admit it, but you had fallen for Ivan when you found out he had saved you, and would do a lot to make him happy.

~10 Minutes Later...Again~

Russia had pulled in in front of his house."Ivan, what does part two consist of?" You asked, smiling.

"Follow me", he said smiling, walking around the back of the house. There was a small layer of blankets on the ground with some pillows. "Here", he said, helping you sit down. "I'll be back." He jogged in the house, and came out with a basket of food. He laid it down on the blanket and sat down. He pulled out some soup that had beef and what looked like cabbage.

"Looks good, what is it?", you asked, hungry.

"Borscht. It is a traditional family recipe", he said proudly, handing you your bowl. When you both finished, you laid on the blankets. Ivan pulled out a small flask of vodka and drank from it. "Would you like some, подсолнечник[3]?", he asked, offering you the flask.

Although you weren't a drinker, you took a small gulp and handed it back. It tasted surprisingly good. He took it and took another sip. He slid it inside of his coat pocket. "Here", he said, holding his coat open. "You must be cold. Come lay in here." You slid over into his warm coat, being held by his strong arms. He looked up at the stars. "They are almost as beautiful as you."

Right at that moment, the full moon was out, the stars were shining, and Ivan looked as handsome as ever. Although you have never done this before, you leaned in and kissed Ivan. Not on the cheek or a quick peck, but long and meaningfully on the lips. Not before long, Ivan opened his mouth and you opened yours, inviting eachother's tongues into the other's mouth. Ivan tasted like vodka and Borscht, which was a good combination to you. You stopped and cuddled. You fell asleep in Russia's strong arms.

****A/N: That was super fluffy. And my day was horrible, so I wrote to take my mind of of it, which is why its a little long than usual. I'm not sure if it's noticeable or not, so, oh well. I really hope you like it, considering I stayed up until 4:13 AM completing this for all of you lovely viewers. Please don't forget to review!****

Translations:

[1] whore

[2] my sunflower

[3] sunflower


	5. New Secrets, Old past

****A/N: Hey! I was a bit worried today, because I thought I lost my lucky writing glasses, but I found them, so it's all good! I am in the most awesome mood of my life right now. I woke up at noon and checked this story, and I had 236 hits and 98 visitors. I was so happy thanks to all of you. You all made my day, awesome viewers! DISCLAMER: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I don't own you, either. According to the story, Mother Russia does.****

Your POV

You woke up, still in Russia's arms. It was light out, meaning it was morning. "Russia?", you whispered.

He groggily opened his eyes, smiled, and said, "Da?"

"It's morning."

"That means you want [1]zavtrak, da?"

"If that means food, then yes." He smiled and helped you up. You let out a small shriek because of your injuries. The frigid air was not kind to your wounds, and they were sore and felt like they were burning.

"Sunflower, are you alright?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?" He looked concerned.

"My cuts", you said, almost falling over in pain. Luckily, Russia was there to catch you.

"Here", he said, picking you up bridal style. "I was an [2]идиот for letting you fall asleep out here." He frowned. "You are angry with me now, da?"

"Of course not!", you said. "That was the best time of my life." Both you and Russia blushed a dark red.

"Oh", Russia said, unable to say anything else.

When you got in the house, he laid you on the couch. "Wait here." He went over to the kitchen and made more kasha, because he knew how much you enjoyed it, and he felt bad because he still thought he hurt you.

"Here", he said, handing you your bowl of kasha.

"Where's your bowl?", you asked as you moved over a bit to give him some room to sit.

"I'm not hungry", he said flatly.

"But, Ivan, it's so good! Here." You scooped up some and said, "Open your mouth." He did so with out a fight, making it much easier for you. You fed it to him, and he swallowed it but sighed. "Ivan, what's wrong?", you asked frowning.

He frowned and said, "I just hate the idea of hurting you. One day, if I make a mistake, you might walk away, just like everyone else has. Or my sister-" He broke off and looked like he might cry.

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. When you stopped, you looked him in the eye and said, "Ivan, I'm not going anywhere if that's what you want. I'll stay as long I as you want me."

"Well", he said, "forever is a long time". He leaned over kissed you, with tongue and all. This kiss said so much more than words ever could. It was much more meaningful than the kiss last night. Finally, you had to break for air.

"We'll need something to do", you said smiling.

"I can think of many things." He chuckled and pulled you close. You began to kiss him again.

When you both finally stopped, you smiled and said, "Let's do something!"

"Like what, [3]lyubitʹ?", he asked smiling.

"Something fun! Lets build a snowman!" You said, giggling.

Ivan's frown disappeared and said, "your injuries."

Trying to talk Ivan into it, you said, "Please? You'll be helping me, too! It'll be fun!" You thought of something else he couldn't deny. "Forever _is_ a long time, so you'll have to get used to my crazy ideas."

He smiled again and said, "Fine, you win, but you have to have fresh bandages and warm clothes."

"Fair enough." You said, happy Ivan was so lenient with you.

"I'll go get some winter clothes." Ivan rushed into a room and come out with a mound of clothes and bandages.

"Can you do my bandages, Ivan?", you asked.

"Da." He said. He walked over to you and you pulled up your shirt until all of the stab wounds were visible. He gently wrapped a soft, cotton ace bandage around your stomach and ribs until there was a small cushion over the wounds. "Do you want me, to do the other ones, or...?" Ivan asked politely, referring to your thighs.

"Those ones, too", you said. You pulled your pants down to your shins and let him bandage the legs individually, revealing a pink pair of panties you were wearing. He even helped pull your pants back up, making no reference to your panties at all.

When your pants were up, he slid his arms around you from behind and held you like that for a few minutes, your legs felt a little bit better, and you turned around and kissed him. He had you up against a wall, when you tugged a little bit on his scarf. He became suddenly uncomfortable, and you had noticed. You stopped and he stepped back. "Ivan, what's wrong?"

He stepped back. "I didn't want to tell you, because you might think I'm crazy. I just wanted to keep it a secret." He frowned.

"Ivan, you don't have to tell me, we all have our secrets."

"I don't want to keep this." He took off his scarf, revealing a scar. The scar was thick and went the whole way around his neck. "A rope."

You looked at him with concern. "I had no idea."

He smiled. "You didn't run away."

"Like you said, as long as you want me, I'm here." You leaned forward and kissed him. "When did it happen?"

"A year or two ago. I wasn't happy with who I was. I met Mattie and we got along great. He was my best friend. He told me that he_ liked_ me. I was shocked. He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. He tried to commit suicide and when I found out, so did I. My sister, Ukraine, found me and saved my life. I still have nightmares. But that's for later. Lets go build a snowman."

You both got ready to go, but you couldn't stop thinking about Russia. When he said he was scared of you losing you earlier, he really meant _Losing_ you. He led you out of the door and to a nice sized field next to the house.

Russia had let you wear his gloves, because he was scared of you getting frostbite. To start a snowman, you had to start with a snowball and roll it around on the ground. Eventually, we both had humungous snowballs, and Russia had to stack them, because they were way too heavy for you. You put little rocks in for the eyes nose and mouth.

"Not bad", you said smiling.

Russia looked at you with concern. "Your lips are blue." He leaned down and kiss you. "Just like I thought. He removed his scarf. He was wearing a turtleneck, so his scar wasn't showing. He wrapped it around your neck and you wouldn't get frostbite on your lips. You hugged him and closed your eyes. You said for the first time ever, "Ivan, I think I love you."

Ivan just said, "(name), I know I love you", and we stood there for a while, hugging.

Before I even knew what was going on, there was a flash of color before your eyes. Someone had pulled Ivan away, punching him in the face several times to knock him out cold. There was a trickle of blood running down his mouth. You went to run over to him, but four strong arms held you back, and another put a bag over your head. "Ivan!" You screamed as they took you away. You were thrown into a car and they sped away, knocking you out by pressing a pressure point.

~2 Hours Later~

Although you were barely conscious, you felt yourself being dragged across something hard. Stone, maybe? You didn't know. It was cold, too. It was concrete; you could feel it. You blacked out again.

You woke up, sitting on a cement basement with a door, which was locked from the other side. You reached up and felt you were still wearing Russia's scarf, but your locket was gone. You were shattered. Your grandmother gave you that necklace before she died.

You began to cry, but you realized there was an intercom button on the wall. You figured you'd give it a shot. Shakily, you pressed the button and said, "H-Hello? Is anyone listening?" You sat back and waited for a response.

There was silence. "Goddamn you! Answer me n-now! I don't want to p-play games!"

"You want to talk, let's talk. Who are you?" A woman's voice came from a speaker in the wall.

"(name). Now where am I? Who took me captive and what do you want from me?"

"Your past has caught up with you. I know what you did."

"I know what this is about, and I didn't do it!"

"You killed my brother. Don't lie! I _know _what you did to Isaac! You may have been not guilty in court, but your hands are stained red with blood. I know. Judgement day is here, (name). I'll video tape it and send it to your beloved Russia."

"...Kierra ?" That brought another thought. What if Russia thought you _left _him?

****A/N: Was that expected? I hope it wasn't. Well, next chapter you learn more about your past! Kierra is actually my friends name, so I honored her with the ability to be named after a psychopath. Also, I'm thinking of adding a short little bonus chapter of Ivan writing a letter to apologize, just because. Tell me what you think of that idea. Anyway, I hope you like! Review!****

****Translations:

[1] Breakfast

[2] idiot

[3] love


	6. Captivity and an Attempt

** **A/N: Hello! I am running on lack of sleep and so much caffeine! I couldn't be anymore excited for this chapter! There are _many _OCs this chapter. Sorry if you get confused. This is also...for the mature. It should be rated M. Well, happy reading, darlings! Disclaimer: I don't own you, Hetalia, or the characters. Russia owns you, but I do believe this has been established. Oh, well.**** T

"That's right, it's me. Don't play innocent! We all know what you did to Isaac", she screamed.

"Enough." The voice behind the intercom was rough and masculine. "This isn't about revenge for your little brother. This is revenge for all of our family, not just you." He paused. "So, (name), tell me what you did to him, and we won't use force."

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" You were scared to death.

"Have it your way." He said blankly. All of a sudden a vent turned on in the ceiling, releasing a white gas. You held your breath for as long as possible, but there was no use. You breathed in the gas and fell on the floor, clutching Ivan's scarf.

Ivan's POV:

I woke up, unaware of what had happened. I was laying in the snow. I then remembered it all. Someone had hit me from behind. They took (your name). I blacked out after they grabbed her arm. _Damn it! I could have saved her! _I pushed myself up, and saw her locket. I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocked, followed by running to the door. Shoving my way in, I noticed the house was almost untouched. I walked around the corner.

My eyes immediately went to a note on the counter. I ran over and picked it up. Someone had scrawled, "Dear Russia, we have your whore. She killed one of our brothers, so it's customary we take her out. It's her past, which I highly doubt he told you about. She's a liar, and your better off without her." I didn't read the rest; all I did was turn on the stove and burn the letter to ash. I knew what I had to do. I got her killed. I didn't protect her. It was only fair.

I ripped open the drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. I wrote on it what I was going to do, and how sorry I was. I walked to the knife holder and chose a small, ridged knife. I'd done it before, so I wasn't scared. Before I did it, I put my vodka in a cupboard and locked it. I took the key and threw it outside, and it landed somewhere in the snow. You wanted to be fully sober when it happened, so you felt everything. I was ready.

I laid the blade down on my wrists and pushed hard. I raked it across my arms until blood seeped out all over and I couldn't move. The painful sensation felt good to me. I could be with (name). I had hit the main vein. I dropped the knife and fell on the floor. There was a small puddle of blood and smears all over your floor. I looked at my clothes and noticed something. My scarf. She had it on, wherever she was. I reached in my pocket with the gashed arm, and pulled out the locket. We were with each other.

With your own blood, you wrote on the tile floor, "Love". Still clutching (name)'s locket, I closed my eyes and darkness consumed me.

Your POV:

You woke up laying on the ground, but your hands and legs were tied back. Two guys were in the corner, muttering. Kierra was in the corner, frowning. "What? What do you people want?"

Kierra stood and said, "Revenge, Bitch." With that, she smack you in the face, leaving a handprint. "Look at that, a pretty red mark. I'd love to wipe that idiotic look off of your whore face." She walked around you, looking at you, who just sat and took it. It wasn't that you were brave, it's that you were smart enough to know that if you spoke up, they'd do it more. You wanted to say you had nothing to lose, but you thought about Russia, and how it would feel to be in his strong arms again. "So, are you going to talk, or will I use force?"

"I have nothing to gain here", you said blankly. The two men in the corner looked at each other and continued whispering.

"Oh, but I can think of something you have to lose." She smiled sickly. "Brendon, get over here." She whispered something in his ear. "This is your last chance", she hissed, "tell me what happened."

"I didn't do anything."

She looked at Brendon. "Take it", she hissed as she walked back in the corner and sat down.

Before you knew what was happening, you were being pinned on the ground. The other grabbed a needle and dug it into your skin, releasing all of the liquid into your veins. Once again, you fell asleep.

~However long it has been later~

You woke up, but you weren't wearing clothes. You were the only one in the room again. You found your clothes next to you and put them on, despite the tears in them. You were no longer handcuffed. You realized at that moment what had happened to you. They had taken something away. Something that you wanted to share with Russia. Something you should share with someone you love, and they took it away. _It. _You were furious.

You walked over to the intercom and screamed in to it, "You bastards! What will it take to get you to release me?" You began sobbing and laid on the floor. "It's not fair", you whispered. "It's not."

You heard the intercom click. "Interesting you ask. We just so happened to videotape what happened to you, and we're sending it to your boyfriend. We want money. If we don't get it, it'll happen again. If we did receive the money, well, then you would go back to your miserable life."

"You wouldn't hurt Ivan, would you?" You wondered if he was looking for you. You knew your past was dark, but you didn't expect your old friends to turn on you. So much for "family". You knew who killed Isaac, because you both, meaning you and Isaac, were close...romantically. He was your first love. _They were idiots to not see what really happened. All of them. Blind little idiots._

Kierra sighed and said, "If he has the money, both of you will walk away fine. The video is to ensure we get our cash." You frowned, thinking of what Ivan would do if he saw the video. You nestled in his scarf, holding it gently.

Russia's POV: 

I woke up, dizzy. My wrist was burning. I looked down and realized I was in a bed and my arm was bandaged. "Big Brother". Belarus's words came out in choppy sobs. "How-How could you b-be such an i-idio-idiot.

"Sister. The locket. Where is it? It is still here, da?" I wanted the thing that I felt made me close to (name).When we were outside that night, she looked beautiful. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair shining in the moonlight. Her (e/c) eyes sparkling in the night. "Where?"

She reached in her apron with a shaky hand and pulled it out. Natalya had hand cleaned it. I closed my eyes and clutched it. "Ukraine? Big Brother is awake."

Ukraine ran in, eyes red and puffy. "I cleaned the house for you, and the kitchen." She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

For once, I was glad to have them in my life. "I love you both."

"So, you will become one with me?" She said happily.

"No, the only girl I will ever love in _that_ way is (name)." I frowned.

There was a knock at the door. We all got silent. Belarus quietly pulled out my pipe and handed it to me as I sat upright. I took the locket and wore it as a bracelet. For herself, Belarus pulled out a large butcher knife and went to the front door. Ukraine pulled out a kitchen knife for herself, as well, as she waited by my bedroom door. It seems they were hiding them from me. "We were left things", she called. She handed it to me. I opened it up to see a DVD.

Belarus sighed and said, "Put it in."

****A/N: How is _that_ for suspense? I'm not sure about this chapter. It seems pretty...meh. Oh, well, I hope you liked it. My hyper wore off, so now I'm all caffeine crash. So, tell me what you think. I love you guys, I think, but not in a creepy way or anything. In a writers and readers bonding about to write a chapter kind of thing, if that makes sense. I'm also going to do a bonus chapter along with the real one tomorrow of Russia's suicide note, which the whole thing kind of broke my heart to write. I'm rambling because of sheer lack of sleep. Goodnight.~****


	7. Russia's Suicide Note BONUS

****A/N: This is a bonus. Russia's suicide note. I'm writing this translated, but Ivan wrote it in Russian. Enjoy.****

_I'm sorry. I can't deal with this. I'm writing this so you all know, it's nothing you did. It's my fault. If you are mentioned in the title of the paragraph, it is the only one you are to read. If you aren't mentioned, don't read it._

_ To all:_

_ I am doing this because I got (Name) killed. I could have protected her. I only knew her for a few days, but in those days, I couldn't get her beautiful face out of my head. If I would have been more alert, I would've saw them and protected my dear sunflower. I would never rather leave for any reason other than that. None of you caused this, so don't feel guilty. Stay strong._

_ Natalya (Belarus): _

_ You were always so clingy. I love you like a __sister__, although I wished you loved me like family. I know that you're jealous of (Name) and I'm sorry. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, but you were still in my mind. I am going to miss you, wherever I end up. I remember being children and you, Yekaterina, and I were walking and we found our places. You stayed with me, and I appreciate that._

_ Yekaterina (Ukraine):_

_ You were a such a good sister. You kept up together in a time of need. You need to work on your countries debts, though. You still owe many people a lot of money. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before I left, but I needed to do this now. I'm sorry for causing you pain._

_ Matthew (Canada):_

_ Matthew, I think I may miss you the most, aside from (name). Just know I did love you, but as a friend. You were a brother to me, and it was a shock you thought of me as more. As flattering as that is, I wish you didn't feel that way. I know we're not on good terms right now, but I miss you. I really do. I need a brother, not a boyfriend. I know what you're thinking, too, and it's not because your gender. You are cute and all-not to be weird-but you are better and you deserve someone better than me. I'm still amazed that (Name) likes me, and it was almost as much as a shock as you liking me. I could tell you how much you mean to me as a friend, and I hope you'll understand what I'm doing right now. I wish we were on better terms to say goodbye, and I hope you forgive me._

_ To the others: _

_ Do not take advantage of this. If you take any of my land, there will be a problem._

_ To whoever cleans this mess up:_

_ I'm sorry. I hope there isn't too much work to do._

_ To everyone: _

_ I'm sorry, but It seems as if it's my time..._

_ I'm ready to go._

_ With love and care,_

_ Ivan Braginski_

_ (P.S.: You will find a blanket on the ground outside. Bury me there. Thank you.)_


	8. A Boy and A Call

****A/N: Hey, did you like the bonus? I hope so! Well, in case it wasn't clear, you were raped. There isn't much detail in that because I suck at writing stuff like that. I'm sorry. Oh well, there's not much to say except thank you for reviews, favorites, and alerts. You're awesome! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.****

Your POV:

You felt bad that Russia had to pay money to get you back, but it was decided. They were only interested with money. You used to be like that, too. You frowned. That was how you were in this mess anyway. You knew you didn't kill Isaac. "Hey (name), I'm coming in. Lay on the ground so you aren't...damaged when you fall". It was Brendon.

You knew it was inevitable to try to stay awake, so you just laid on the ground and waited. The gas poured in from the vents and you passed out.

Russia's POV:

The disc slid in the player and it began. It was the worst moment of my life. The tape went in and showed [1]мой подсолнечника alive, but laying on the ground unconscious. She was wearing my scarf, and she was clutching it. A man came over and began to undress her roughly. _N-Nyet. Not that, please not that._ Just as I hoped wouldn't happen, the masked man undressed, too. He began to do _that_ with her. It made me furious. "[2]Ублюдок! Я убью его!" I began breathing angrily. In my anger, I noticed something.

I looked at my sisters, who were horrified. Belarus's mouth was open, and she seemed angry. There was a tear in Ukraine's eye, and she was looking away. "Belarus. Back it up."

"W-what?" I nodded and she said, "Okay, big brother." She rewinded it to a certain point.

"Stop!" She paused it. "Do you see that? In the upper-left corner. It's a...gang sign." I pointed it out, and Belarus's reaction changed.

"Are we dealing with the mafia or something?" Ukraine asked frightenedly.

"I don't think so." Belarus said. "I've seen that before, big brother. Under the Iron Bridge. I'll go investigate." She said, sliding her knife in her apron and walking out.

"So, her past is gang related", I said half to myself.

"What did you just say?" Ukraine said.

"They left me a note. It said something about revenge and (name)'s past. I didn't even think-", I was interrupted by Yekaterina.

"Russia, why didn't you tell us? Gangs don't like loose ends!" She shrieked, pointing to the locket in my hands. "They don't like _witnesses_ either! They could kill Belarus! She went alone!" She was shrieking and hyperventilating.

"[3]сестра, listen to me. It's Belarus we're speaking of. She has a butcher knife, da? She'll be fine." I said. "Was there a note in the box?" She looked, and sure enough, there was a note in the box.

"It says, 'Be expecting a call soon'. Should I get the phones in here?" I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the liquor cabinet. I frowned as soon as I got there. The key was long gone, and I wanted some vodka. Ukraine bumped into me with her arms full of phones. I took a few and set them up, not in my bedroom, but in (name)'s bedroom. I wanted to feel close to her. The sunflowers were all dead, so you picked them up and threw them away. I sat when suddlenly the phone rang. I held it in my hands and Ukraine ran in. I, then, answered it.

"Hello?" I asked casually.

"You damned potato bastard! Where in the fuck is my [4]fratello? I'll kick your ass, man! If you lost him again, I'll a-find you!"

"Romano?" I choked out. It wasn't them. It was Romano.

"Damn you to hell, bastard! Don't play fucking stupid, you know who it is!"

"This is Russia." I were irritated with him.

There was a long silence. He finally said, "Wrong number. I am a-so sorry!"

"Goodbye." I hung up. I laid down on (name)'s bed and inhaled her scent.

"What did they say?" Ukraine asked.

"It was little Romano. He had a wrong number." I laid down and buried my face in her pillow. _That's why she was attacked when I met her. She was involved with a gang, and they tried getting rid of her. I'd do anything for her, just tell me what I have to do._ Right after that, I fell asleep.

Your POV:

You woke up and were fully clothed, which was a good sign. You looked around and saw a smaller guy than than Brendon, the rapist. He looked no older than 13. He walked over to you and sat on the floor. "Are you awake?" he asked, almost sweetly.

"Yes." You weren't in the mood to chat with some kid. You stood up and started pacing.

"I have to watch you until Kierra gets back. Will you sit and talk to me?" You sat and looked at him. He had a small tattoo of wings on his wrist. _This child is a gang member? _He noticed you looking at his tattoo and said, "Kierra is my older sister. I have other ones, too. Want to see?" He lifted up the sleeves of his hoodie and revealed two star tattoos, a cross, and some fancy lettering, which read, _RIP Isaac Joseph Woods: Forever in __Heaven_.

"Cool. Aren't you young to be getting tattoos and watching over a prisoner?"

"I'm going to be twelve next month! I'm not too young", he pouted. "Isaac said the same thing."

"Maybe he was right. Isaac always knew what was right." You smiled thinking of Isaac.

"What do you know? You killed him!" Maybe I would tell someone the truth, even if he was a kid. He reminded me of Isaac.

"What's your name?" I tried to play it off normal, but I had a great idea. I would win him over from his sister.

"Jessie." He frowned. "It's real girly."

"I think it sounds wonderful."

"You think?", he asked.

"Sure." He smiled a bit. "Isaac always called me J, but since he died, no one says it anymore, let alone my name."

"Want me to call you 'J'?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. "You remind me of Kierra before...you killed my brother." He was quiet for a minute before talking again. "Please tell me what happened."

"Promise you won't call me a liar and you'll keep it a secret?" He nodded quickly. "It's not a promise unless you say, 'I promise'."

"I promise."

"Well, J, here's what happened."

_You were walking with Isaac, and he was worrying, like usual. _

_ "I don't know what to do about Josh. I heard he runs with other gangs. If he would-"_

_ "Isaac, calm down! You worry too much about silly things. You never even worry about yourself." Isaac was your best friend, and it would stay that way after you guys had got together last time. "You need to calm down. Let's go to the Apartments." The Apartments was a run-down, abandoned apartment building. The group, or gang, was called "Heaven", which was named after Isaac's older sister's boyfriend. _

_ The gang was strong, and had many members then, so it had only grown over the years, and Heaven was all over the world in secret._

_ Before you went in, Isaac told you about how he treated his sister like a prostitute, and how Kierra had promised to stop seeing Heaven. When you walked in, you both saw Kierra and Heaven, not having sex, but close to, it on a couch. Isaac lost it for the first time ever. "What the fuck is this? Kierra! How many times did I tell you that the gang and love don't mix? Get dressed and get your ass in my car. Now."_

_ "Your sister is a grown woman." Heaven said, pulling up his pants. He stood in front of Kierra. "She can make her own choices." _

_ "Shut the hell up! You call yourself heaven? You're not no one's heaven; your only a scumbag named Henry Davis!" That's when it got real. Isaac and Heaven began throwing punches. Heaven was stronger and tougher. He beat him unconscious. Heaven looked up at you. "You his bitch?" _

_ "I'm a friend." _

_ "Then, both of you take him out to the car." _

_ You were shocked. "Wh-What? No! He's my friend! You aren't going to dump him somewhere to die!" _

_ "Kierra?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I got your brother. You and her go back to the garage." He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. "Go." He said, shoving her gently. _

_ When you both got halfway there, you tried going back to check on him, but Kierra attacked you. You were barely strong enough to hold her off, so it was a miracle you ran away. When Kierra got back to the garage, Kierra told everyone that you were a murderer, and killed Isaac, and you escaped from Heaven. They found Isaac's body in the apartment with no trace of evidence. But because of what Kierra said, there was a price on your head and everyone wanted you. You disappeared for a while._

_ Later, you were found hiding by Josh, and he chased you down an alley towards a playground. There, Russia found you and saved you. Heaven and his lapdogs abducted you from Ivan's house when you thought you were safest. All you had from him was a scarf._

"So, now you know. I am _not_ a murderer."

He nodded. "I believe you. You're really pretty. What's your boyfriend's name? I like that scarf."

"Ivan."

"Ivan and (name) sound cute together!" This kid wasn't bad. He was always talking, just like Isaac.

A voice came over the intercom. "I'm back. Time to call Russia." She walked in through a door behind the curtain. She sat next to us and dialed a number. She pressed send.

Not even after one ring, Ivan answered. "Hello. This is Ivan speaking."

****A/N: Cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoyed it. I actually wasn't feeling up to it, but my friend talked me into it. I know, so many OC's, and I'm sorry. You may beat me if you wish. Well, I have to go. Happy sweating, wondering what happens next! I might do a bonus on Isaac, because I feel he might get misunderstood.**

**Translations:**

**[1] my sunflower**

**[2] Bastard! I'll kill him!**

**[3] Sister**

**[4] Brother**

**Well, Hasta la Pasta~! ****


	9. Ransom

****A/N: Ciao! So, you like the story so far? You get Isaac's bonus chapter tomorrow! Well, thanks for reviews, favorites, and alerts! Not much else to say. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia.****

Your POV:

"Russia. I have your girlfriend."

"Is she okay?" He tried to be as calm as possible.

"Want to speak to her?" Kierra was standing, and she looked down at you, putting the phone on speaker.

"Da."

He yanked you up and handed you the phone. "I-Ivan?"

"[1]подсолнечник. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Kierra looked at you. "Ivan, I love you."

"I love you, as well." Kierra ripped the phone from me.

"She killed my brother." J and I looked at each other. "I want 10,000 dollars."

"I will give anything you wish to have her returned unharmed. When?"

"Next week. You will receive one phone call from (name) in the meantime to prove she in alive." She paused. "If you do not bring the money, she dies."

"...My sisters will be there to be sure you do not kill me."

"No, you will come alone, or-"

"[2]Nyet! I will bring people. You want your money, da?"

Ivan was smart, but he was running out of cards to play. "If you do hurt her, I will hunt you down and decapitate you. Fair enough?"

"If you pay. We will meet at the playground where (name) was stabbed at 3 A.M. I am hanging up. Bye."

~One Week Later~

You and J had become friends. It was remarkable how much he resembled Isaac. He came everyday to hear stories about Isaac. Today, he came in frowning.

"What's wrong, J?"

"After you leave, we can't talk anymore. I'll miss you." You felt extremely sorry for the boy.

"Hey, is that a pen in your pocket?" He nodded and handed it to you. "Here." You wrote a phone number on his hand. "There." You handed the pen back. "Call that number in two days." He half smiled.

"Are you ready to go, guys?" Called Kierra from the other room, obviously excited for the money.

"Yeah, I'm getting the whore!" You both giggled as he pretended to drag you out of the room. You had a bag over your head until your hands were tied and duct tape was placed on your mouth and eyes. You were thrown in a car and you could hear the speeding of the car.

~Estimated 15 minutes later~

You was dragged out of the car and on the ground until J helped you get back on your feet. We walked for a bit until you felt soft grass under your converse. You stopped.

"Take off the duct tape, Brendon." He roughly ripped the duct tape off of your eyes and mouth. "Ivan, slide the money over here." Ivan did as he was told, sliding a large duffel bag over. By his side were Belarus, Ukraine and Canada. "Now, that's payment for killing my brother."

"That's it." J said. He had had enough. "I know Heaven killed him! This is a scam for the money, and your nothing but a lying scumbag!"

At that moment, Kierra had pulled out a gun and fired two shots. It all happened so fast. Kierra, Brandon, and two others ran. The bullet hit you, not J. You jumped in front of the boy, saving his life. J pulled out his phone and called 911. Canada untied you as Ivan looked at your wounds and held your hand. Ukraine was crying and Belarus got in a car and chased after them.

You were hit twice in the chest. "I need an ambulance! God, please!" Canada stood up and took the phone from J. He explained the situation fluently and quietly. "A-And please hurry!"

Minutes later, the paramedics arrived and slid you into the ambulance. J and Ivan got in, too, leaving Canada and Ukraine to get in a car and follow.

In the ambulance, you were barely able to talk. J had your hand. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed.

Ivan held your other hand. He remembered the locket. He used his free hand to reach in his pocket and pull out a locket. "Here." He placed it in her hand.

"M-My locket."

Tears slipped from Russia's eyes. The great nation had crumbled. "Why did you do it, love? Why?"

You smiled. "Don't cry. J is young. He deserves a childhood." You paused. "If I die, please don't be upset. Do not mourn my death, but celebrate my life. I love you. I love you, and I'm sorry." With those words, a loud beeping noise came over the monitors. The men made them release your hands. You were slipping away.

They used chest paddles, but it made no difference. On the last attempt, they set it on high and shocked you. The monitor began beeping again at a steady pace. The paramedic smiled. "She's back." He grabbed an oxygen mask and put it on you. "Her lung is punctured! Drive this damned thing faster!"

When they got to the hospital, Russia and J had to sit in the waiting room. It was pure agony for them. The others arrived, as well. Canada sat awkwardly next to you. Ukraine was still bawling her eyes out on the other side. Belarus ran in, throwing up on the floor. It was bloody. "I got the bastard, Big Brother. Brendon is dead." She said flatly. She heaved again on the floor, followed by passing out.

"Nurse! We need a nurse!" Ukraine screamed. Several nurses ran over and took her into a room.

An hour later, a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"How bad is (name)?" Ivan asked. He couldn't get the picture of your hollow (e/c) looking eyes and (h/l), bloodstained hair out of his head.

"She's in a coma. She's looking up." The doctor sat awkwardly.

"I'm going to talk to her." Russia said, getting up.

"She won't say much back." The doctor said.

"People in comas can hear." He said, looking at Yekaterina, who blushed sadly.

He walked to the doctor. "Hurry up." Ivan said impatiently. "My beloved may not have much time left." He said, with tears strolling down his face.

****A/N: It's a little bit shorter than usual, but a lot happened, and I've had a long day. I was really writer's blocked, so this whole chapter may have sucked. Sorry. Well, I hope you like. I have more tricks up my sleeve, now, so expect much, much better. Well, I must go. Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**[1] Sunflower.**

**[2] No!**

**Goodnight, guys!****


	10. Isaac's Bonus

****So, these are random pages from Isaac's diary. I'm not really sure where Isaac really is as he narrates between the pages, so it may confuse you. And this one is short. Sorry!****

You think I'm a horrible person, don't you? Well guess what? I don't really mind. You don't know me personally, but I'm going to try to give you an idea. I don't mind that you think I'm an ass. Really, I don't. I respect opinions.

This first one is when I was my brother's age. I don't mind if you think I'm a wimp for writing in a diary, either. It helps with stuff.

_May 13th _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got into a fight with Kierra. She's not the same as she was. I miss how we used to play. She was so funny and nice. But now, she's unapproachable. I wonder if she still loves me. I bet she doesn't. I don't know what I'm going to do about Mom. She was putting stuff up her nose again. She hasn't done it for a while. When she saw me looking at her, she got really mad. She grabbed me and threw me into a chair. My nose started bleeding, and for some reason, she looked away. I don't know why, but she did. Kierra picked Jessie up and we all ran. She can be really scary sometimes._

_Isaac J. Woods_

And that's when I was 11. It only went downhill from there. That's all that ever seemed to happen. A never ending hill; a car spiraling out of control forever. I don't know why bad things happen, they just did.

Here's one when I was 13.

_August 17th _

_Dear Diary,_

_I made another friend today. Her name is (name). She has (h/c), (h/l) hair and (e/c) eyes. She's so kind and funny. She's really smart, too. She says she'll help me with my schoolwork. I'm glad I made a friend. _

_She reminds me of Aunt Luci before she passed. I wish she didn't, maybe I wouldn't be stuck with mom. Cancer is a sickening thing that is selfish and takes people you care about. I hope nothing happens to (name)._

_Isaac J. Woods._

I know what your thinking, and I don't want your pity. I just want to tell you my story. No just any story; the real story. Everyone thinks, "Oh, he's terrible. He's a delinquent." Well, guess what? It's true. I'm not a liar. I never listened to my parents, but all kids rebel against adults. I think it's a phase or something.

Here's an entry was from when I was 16.

_Dear Diary,_

_Claire kicked me out for the first time today. I have the best mother ever, right? I didn't know where to go, so I went to the playground. She was mad because my dad tried getting a hold of me, and she wouldn't let me talk to him! I want to find him and meet him. I'm still a bit mad he walked out, but I might forgive him. Family is really important, right? In all cases except for my mothers._

_Also, I might like (name). A lot. She's the only good thing in my life right now. If I wouldn't have met her, I'd probably be in jail right now. That, or dead. Either way, neither is appealing. _

_I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm not coming back. I'm taking J, too. He's not staying in the hell-hole anymore, either. I'm sneaking him out when I get our stuff. Claire may be my biological mom, but she will never be a true mother, to me or my family._

And that's when I left. Kierra ended up coming, too. She didn't want to admit it, but she cared. Well, I don't have much left to say. So, you understand my position now. My childhood was abuse, drug use, a father that never came; But I'm not complaining. I'm watching now, reflecting on my life. They say when you die, your brain works for ten minutes after your heart stops beating, but it feels like a lifetime, and you see your whole life. That's not the case now. I'm watching the present as well as the future.

As for Kierra, I forgive her. She feels guilty, but it was my fault. I put myself I had no place being. If I could turn back, I'd just have left with (name). If I could say anything, I'd apologize and tell her it wasn't her fault.

That's all I have to say now. I hope you all realize I'm not a criminal; my roots were in the wrong ground, and If I make anyone sad with this, I'm sorry. I just want to be heard.


	11. The Final Chapter

****Well guys, I've had an awesome time writing this, and I'm kind of sad to see an ending. ;w; I really am. So, if you guys miss it, too, and I have a proposition for you. If you want to know what happens next, tell me. I'll make a sequel, if that's what you want. I won't do it if you guys don't want it. It depends on what awesome readers like you want. Just put it in a PM or a review. When/if I post the first chapter, I'll post a chapter with the link. So, enjoy the final chapter. Love you guys!~****

Your POV:

Ivan walked in and found your bed. He began to tear up. You could hear it. Although you weren't fully aware of what was going on, your heart shattered a bit.

"Love, I don't know if you can hear me, but in case you can, I will not speak in Russian. I love you so much, and I hope you wake up. I wish we could build snowmen and date and everything else again." He reached his hand over to hold your hand. "It may seem bad now, but after a rainstorm comes sunshine. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I love you. I want to make that clear."

At that moment, he leaned up and kissed you. He sat back, looking at you, his normally happy mauve eyes saddened. His hand squeezed yours. Your eyes twitched and Russia looked over and looked at your eyes. Slowly but surely, you were waking up. You tried to talk, but Russia whispered "Shhh. Wait a minute." He hopped up and ran out of the room. He dragged a doctor in, and the doctor was shocked.

"It's a miracle!" The doctor cried.

Russia looked over. "A miracle?"

"We didn't want to tell you, but there was no hope of her waking up. For her to spontaniously open her eyes is..." He trailed off. "What did you do to her to get her to wake up?"

"I...kissed her. That has no relevance at all to her recovery." You sat up in the bed and smiled. The doctor muttered something. "What did you just say?"

"Have you never watched a movie? True love's kiss." He looked at Ivan Suspiciously.

"I'm from Russia, I prefer reading or doing productive things." Ivan said, looking at the doctor the same way the doctor looked at Russia.

"In the movies, the prince always kissed the princess and brings her back to life. It looks like we have and honest-to-god miracle on our hands." Russia looked back at you, and saw you looking at him, and he

"J." You said. "Doctor, send in J." He hurried out, leaving you with Ivan. He sat down on the bed. You sat up and kissed him. "I heard you." You said looking into his eyes. You kissed again softly and J walked in. He just kind of sat there and stared at you. When you broke, you saw his expression. "J! Come sit!" He came over and sat on the bed facing you.

"I'm glad you're okay! Why did you do it?", he said.

"You're only eleven", you pointed out. You smiled. "You have so much to life for, kid."

Eventually, you had to get surgery again. Because J had no where to go and someone had to watch the house, J went back with Ukraine. Canada went home, satisfied with Ivan's lover being okay. As for Belarus, she was not so lucky. She didn't wake up. She passed out for 3 days and 5 nights. When she woke up, she passed out hours later again. Her chances were not good, and fate was not in her favor.

A month had passed, and Ivan had stayed by your side the entire time, leaving only to do necessary things and visit Belarus. Belarus had to stay a bit longer, and you both went to visit her. Ivan helped you on your feet before you left. He went up to see her. When he walked in the room, she was awake. She was in and out of consciousness, but she was staying conscious more often, which was good. "Sister?" Ivan peered in to find Belarus sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. "What are yo-"

"Shhh!" Ivan looked at her with confusion, and she looked at him and said, "38."

"Natalya, are you feeling okay?" Ivan asked.

"I'm fine, Big Brother, I just counted the tiles on my floor."

Russia looked at her with concern. "Why, sister?"

"Nothing better to do." She said, obviously bored.

"Well, we came to say goodbye. She is better now. We are leaving."

"So, you won't marry me?" She looked really sad.

"Sister, for the last time, I will not." He sighed. "Let's go, (name)", he said, putting his hand on your shoulder as he walked away.

Before you got to the door, she said, "Wait, Russia." You stopped. She never called you Russia. You turned around as you saw Russia's facial expression.

"What?" He said, cautiously turning around.

"Have they found them yet? Brendon and his older friend?" She said, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"What do you mean by, 'have you found them yet'? Did you kill them?" You were panicking.

She did not understand your panic. "Nyet. They were not discovered." He glanced over at you. "Sunflower?"

"You don't get it, do you? Kierra is insane. She doesn't give up. She'll be back!" You were shaking.

"And when she is back," Ivan said, "I will force her to play Russian Roulette in the basement." A few _kolkolkol_'s slipped from his lips, but he quickly stopped. "Let's go." He said, walking you back to the car.

He got you back to the car and drove you home. When you got inside, J and Ukraine had Canada over, and they were playing _Monopoly _on the floor laughing. Canada's bear was on the couch. You walked in and said, "Hello everyone."

J hopped up and ran to give you a hug. Russia walked over to Canada and said, "Hello, Comrade." Canada went to shake his hand, but Ivan slid in a hug. "How long will you be over?"

"Not long." He said frowning. "America is coming over to my house, and I have to leave."

You sat silently. Russia called you over and said, "Come meet Canada". You walked over there and shook his hand. "Canada, this is my _girlfriend_, (name)." You couldn't help but smile at the word _girlfriend_.

Canada looked at you. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Mr. Canada, you are a very cool nation and I've heard a lot about you." He blushed.

"R-Really?" You nodded. "Thank you. You can call me Matt." You all heard a pan sizzling and bubbling around the corner. "Oh maple! My pancakes!" He jumped and dashed around the corner. As he came back around, he was panting and sweating.

"Is everything okay, Mattie?" Asked Russia, who was scared Canada was burning down the house.

"The pancakes are just fine." He said. "I'll be back; give me a minute." He walked around the corner into the kitchen to watch his pancakes.

Ivan smiled. He called J over and said to him, "Where have you been sleeping?"

"Ukraine told me to stay in the spare room with the blue door, so that's where I've been sleeping."

Ivan continued to smile. "Well, (name), let me show you to your new room." He lead you to a door. Inside, there was a king-sized bed, two large dressers, book shelves, two cushioned chairs, and another bathroom. You were happy to be in here, because it smelled faintly of Russia. He said, "You wouldn't mind sharing this with me, would you?" He said, smiling and falling back on the bed.

"Nope", you said, falling right next to him. You sat, smiling and laughing, for a whole 2 hours. By that time, Ukraine had went home, and J had fallen asleep in his room. You both walked out in the living room and sat on the couch. He kissed you softly and slowly. Finally, you had to break for air. You both sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

Finally, you both decided to go to bed. You fell asleep on the couch, and he carried you in bridal-style. He pulled down the blankets and sheets and set you in, and he went in the bathroom and changed into a pair of cloth sweatpants to sleep in. He climbed over and right against you, with his arm around you.

~One Month Later~

You woke up and Ivan was around you once again. Belarus came home a week ago and was already back on her feet. It had been that way every night for a month. You had to tell him something today, but wasn't sure how to tell him.

You now had a routine every morning. You woke up, made the bed, and cleaned the house. Russia was always up before you and he made breakfast, helped clean, and read. J was a middle school student and had to be ready to go to school. You were a mother figure to him, and made sure he was never late. Today was no different.

You got J off to school, and had nothing left to do but talk to Russia. Ivan was up and asked, "Love, do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure, I'll get ready and be down." Because Ivan was in the bathroom in the bedroom, you used the one upstairs. When you were all finished, you went to Russia. He seemed happier than usual. He walked you out the door, into the woods.

When you got to a certain spot, he told you to stop. He hugged you and said, "I love you with all my my heart, (name), and that's why..."

"I want you to marry me." He smiled as he pulled out a ring and got on one knee.

"Yes! Yes!" you screamed happily. "Ivan, I will marry you!"

"Well, then, Mrs. Braginski, here is you're ring." He slid the ring on your finger and you both kissed.

You broke it. "Wait, Ivan, I think I have bad news."

He immediately frowned. "You still want to marry me, da?"

"Of course I do!"

"What is it?"

"Ivan, I don't know how to say this, but, I think I'm pregnant."

Ivan gave a half smile. "Why is this bad new, Sunflower, I am going to be a father. Do you think I won't be a good father?

I hated to say this. "Ivan, this baby most likely doesn't belong to...you."

"Have you not been faithful?" He looked shattered. You put your hand to his face, but he shook it away. A tear slipped from his eye. "Why would you do this to us?" He asked, sadly. "Do I mean anything to you?" He half yelled. You heard something that sounded like _kolkolkol _coming out of him, but you weren't sure.

"The baby is Brendon's", you almost screamed. He looked at you with apologizing mauve eyes. He then did something unexpected. He reached out his arms and hugged you tight.

When he released, he said, "We can fix this. The child. It has only been a month. Is it too late for-"

"I want to have it." You interrupted. He looked at you, confused, but you said, "An innocent child should not suffer for their parents mistakes."

He smiled. "I understand. You may choose what you want to do." He put his arm around you and you both walked back to tell J the news.

He took it well, and thought of himself as an older brother. Things were looking up. You were going to be a mother and Mrs. Braginski.

~3 Months later...~

You were on the way to the doctor's office. You were definitely pregnant. No question about it. You made an appointment with a doctor and were ready. You walked into the office with Ivan at your side.

You told them you were there for an appointment, and when they called you in, both you and Russia went in smiling.

When you were in the ultrasound, Russia was speechless. "Mrs. Braginski?" You were worried.

"Yeah doctor?"

"There are two children in your stomach."

You felt your smile widen. "You mean...twins?" The doctor nodded. "Ivan! Twins! Did you hear that?" He was so happy, he was speechless. They went home to spread the beautiful news.

~5 months later~

You were laying in bed. You yelled, waking Ivan up. "Everything okay, Sunflower?" You yelled again.

"The babies are coming!" He helped you up and grabbed the ruffle bag on the floor and began packing it. He helped you into the car and ran inside to wake up J. In less than thirty seconds later, he was running with J into the car. Ivan pulled out as fast as possible and sped to the hospital.

They put you in the room and you had Ivan holding your hand. J was out in the hallway. He was a bit disturbed by the screaming and yelling, but he got over it.

The first child born was held by a nurse and waited for the other. It came, too, and they were both handed to you. One was a boy, one was a girl. J, Matthew, Natalya, and Yekaterina walked in. J walked over and asked, "What are their names?"

You pointed to the girl. "This is Laken Madeline and this little boy", you said, "is Isaac Matthew." Canada smiled. A happy tear slid from J's eye. Belarus was neutral.

As for Yekaterina, she was happy saying, "I'm your Auntie", to the babies.

You were officially ready for many sleepless nights with Ivan and your family.

****A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. My first completed fic that I am proud of. Like I said, I really do hope you liked it, because I loved writing it. So, a good finale? Tell me what you thought.. And PM/review if you want a sequel. I'll post the name of the story and the link if/when you want me to do one. Thanks for reading, Loves. -Jenna. **

**Also, shout out to my friend, Madie! I know how much you liked this story and you helped me a lot with it! Thanks!********


	12. Last Note

**Guys, sorry to disappoint you, but there won't be a sequel. I'm sad about it, but normally, when you make a second something, it's shit. Kind of like drawing anime eyes. And I have nothing to base it off of. There's no way I could go a whole story writing fluff. Just, can't do it.**

**But, yeah, sorry. I'm glad you all took the time to read this story and such. I hope you forgive me.**

**Thanks! xx**

**-Jenna**


End file.
